The Cullens read Twilight
by Twi-Hard4213
Summary: Alice receives a package of very strange books...
1. Chapter 1

"Jasper?" Alice called uncertainly in her high soprano voice. "Were you expecting a package?"

Jasper was suddenly by her side, worried. He shook his head and frowned at the four books in her tiny, impish hands. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Strange names...

"Oh my god," Alice breathed. Before her soul mate could ask her what was wrong, she cut him off. "Jasper, gather everyone in the living room. We need a family meeting, right now. I don't care what they're doing, this is more important. I know Nessie is at college, but that can't be helped."

So off went Jasper to summon the others. Alice ran at vampire speed to the living room, and to no surprise everyone was already sat around the mahogany table, Esme's favourite. Edward glanced at Alice curiously. She was translating the script of Romeo and Juliet into Russian. He knew she was keeping something from him.

"You may be wondering why I have gathered you here. Well, I received these books this morning." Alice held up the books. "This is what it reads on the back of Twilight:"

**"About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire..."**

Bella froze. This sounded horribly familiar. Everyone was staring at her in shock, except for Alice, since she already knew. Emmett, who was on the other side of Alice, read ahead.

"Well, well," He said, wiggling his eyebrows at Bella. "When were you going to tell us you wrote a book?"

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I think I would remember writing a book, brother dearest.

There was a silence. Bella was the one to break it, "I think we should read them." She reached for the book and turned to the first page.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Preface,"** she read.

**"I'd never given much thought to how I would die-" **

"Pessimistic as always, Bella?"

"Shut up, Emmett!" She growled warningly.

**"Though I'd had reason given the last few months, but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

**I stared, without breathing across the long room, into the eyes of the killer-"**

Everyone snarled at the mention of James. Edward curled his body protectively over his mate's tiny frame, and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Never again." He hissed.

**"And he smiled pleasantly back at me-"**

"He was toying with you!" growled Jasper. He was very fond of his little sister now he didn't have to be careful around her.

**"Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved-"**

"Selfless Bella." Smiled Carlisle sadly.

**"Noble even-"**

**"**More like suicidal." Mumbled Rosalie.

**"I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But when life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not sensible to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter slumped into a crouch as he sauntered forwards to kill me."**

Edward roared furiously and crushed Bella against his chest.

"It's ok, I'm here now, and I'm with you," she reached up to peck his lips. "Here, you can read next." She handed him the book.

**"First Sight" **he read.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

_Authors Note!_

_I will most likely be posting chapters in two or three parts, also I won't be posting every day, probably once a week or once every two weeks. I will aim to finish one part of this chapter by next week. This is my first ever fanfic, so please do consider that when you review!_

**First Sight**

Emmett rubbed his hands in anticipation. Everyone shared a significant look. Bella wracked her brains, and had vague impressions of that day: Edward's black glare, the cafeteria, Jessica's jealousy...

**"My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue-"**

Alice sighed dreamily, as did Esme and Rosalie. They all remembered a time when they too, had enjoyed bright rays of sunshine in the Summer.

Bella felt the usual sadness that thinking of her mother washed over her. Now that she was a vampire, she would never be allowed to see her mom again.

**"I was wearing my favorite shirt - sleeveless, white eyelet lace-"**

**"**Perfect for Washington." snorted Rosalie.

Meanwhile Alice was scrutinising Bella, already planning a shopping spree. Abruptly she was caught up in a dizzy fantasy of dresses, shoes and handbags, as she always did whenever she thought of clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry to everyone who was reading this, but frankly it was boring me and I would prefer to write a more creative story. But I truly am sorry. Please pm me if you have writers block though! ?_


End file.
